


Schneemädchen

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneemädchen, bedeutet es.“ Er trat näher. „Ein Schneemädchen bist du, mit deinem schönen Haar. Glosswen nîn. Du solltest es öfter offen tragen.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jetzt neu mit korrigierten Kommata. Danke Enari! -

 

"Elves here, and Elves there! Some like kings, terrible and splendid; and some as merry as children."  
(Tolkien, zitiert nach: http://www.lynxfeather.net/nest/quotations/book-tolkein.html)

 

Mühsam richtete sich das alte Weib auf. Endlich hatte sie genug Feuerholz zusammen. Jetzt hieß es, schnell nach Hause kommen, bevor die Sonne unterging. Aber die alten Glieder wollten nicht mehr so recht.

„Schnell, schnell!“, hörte sie eine glockenhelle Stimme hinter sich rufen.

„Beeil dich, vielleicht überholst du die Schnecke dort!“ ertönte es über ihr.

Aus dem Gebüsch neben ihr erklang Lachen, das klang wie das Plätschern eines kleinen Baches.

Elben. Wie sie diese Geschöpfe verabscheute.

„Spottet ihr nur!“ spie sie aus. „Spottet ihr nur, ihr habt ja keine Ahnung vom Leben – weil ihr keine Ahnung vom Tod habt. Dumme, eingebildete Dinger, die ihr seid!“ Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, spie sie an die Stelle, von der aus sie das Lachen gehört hatte.

Der Zorn verlieh ihr Kraft, ihr Humpeln wurde ein wenig schneller. Zwei Stimmen spotteten weiter, doch der aus dem Gebüsch schien den Mund zu halten. Hatte ihn ihre Spucke getroffen?  
Ach, bestimmt nicht, diese blöden Elben waren ja ach so flink und geschwind. Und was machte es denn, wenn der Elbenfürst sie dafür in seinen Kerker warf? Sie war alt, lange würde sie sowieso nicht mehr leben. Dann hätte sie wenigstens mal was Andres gesehen als immer nur ihre ärmliche Hütte. Das war doch auch nur ein Gefängnis.

„Warum bist du so traurig?“

Sie zuckte zusammen. Da stand er neben ihr, der Elb mit dem Bachplätscherlachen. Blond war er, goldblond, wie so viele vom schönen Volk, und in seinen Augen schien sich der blaue Spätsommerhimmel zu spiegeln.

„Warum wohl? Weil ich alt bin und nicht mehr gehen kann und mir dafür auch noch euer dummes Gespöttel anhören muss. Darum!“ Sie blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Warum weinte sie? Wann hatte sie denn das letzte Mal geweint? Ihr Leben war hart genug, sie hatte deswegen nie herumgeheult…aber es hatte auch noch nie jemand gefragt wie es ihr ging. Nicht so, als ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Das tut mir Leid. Das hab ich nicht gewollt“, antwortete er, sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an wie ein unschuldiger kleiner Junge, der kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. „Lass mich das Holz für dich tragen.“

„Nein“, knurrte sie und drückte ihre kärgliche Beute eng an sich. „Das…das geht schon.“  
Was war sie denn plötzlich so ängstlich? Warum sagte sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht, dass er ihr das Holz doch eh nur stehlen wollte?

„Dann sag mir, warum du wirklich traurig bist.“

„Nicht jetzt. Ich muss heim.“ Vielleicht würde es ihr morgen ein bisschen besser gehen. Vielleicht hätte sie dann die Kraft, ihm tüchtig die Meinung zu sagen.

„Morgen? Bist du morgen wieder hier?“

„Werde ich wohl müssen, wenn ich im Winter nicht erfrieren will.“

„Ich warte auf dich.“

Und damit war er weg, er und seine blöden Freunde. Endlich Ruhe.

Aber…vielleicht hätte sie ihn doch das Holz tragen lassen sollen. Es schien immer schwerer zu werden, je näher sie nach Hause kam. Ob das Elbenzauber war? Seine Rache dafür, dass sie seinen kleinen Scherz nicht mitmachen wollte? Ach was. Sie war einfach nur alt, das war es wohl. Es war ja ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hier. Das hab ich für dich gesammelt.“

Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Holzhaufen. Das war so viel, wie sie an einem Tag sammeln konnte. Ob er das vielleicht doch ernst meinte? Das Holz fühlte sich echt genug an.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, warum du traurig bist?“

Verfluchte, unschuldige Stimme – wie sollte man sich da dran erinnern, mit was für einem gehässigen Wesen man es zu tun hatte? Wenn sie selbst mal einen Jungen gehabt hätte…ja, dann wüsste sie vielleicht, dem schief gelegten Kopf und den großen Augen zu widerstehen.  
Aber das war ihr nie vergönnt gewesen.

„Gut. Jetzt hab ich ja Zeit.“ Sie setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf, den die Holzfäller schön glatt abgesägt hatten. „Als junges Mädchen hab ich aus Liebe geheiratet. Getaugt hat er nicht viel und mich wie seine Dienstmagd behandelt.“

_„Lebt es?“_

_Das Geschrei des Kindes beantwortete ihre Frage._

_„Ist ein Mädchen“, meinte die Hebamme und legte es ihr in die Arme. „Die sind zäh. Aber mit einem Sohn wird’s bei dir wohl nichts mehr.“_

_Das Kind hörte auf zu schreien, sah aus großen braunen Augen zu ihr auf und klammerte ein winziges Fäustchen um ihren Daumen._

_Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. „Ist es ein Junge?“_

_„Nein.“ Sie sah das Kind in ihren Armen an, sah dann ihren Mann an. „Dafür lebt sie. Und wenn du ihr jemals auch nur ein Haar krümmst, ganz egal, wie betrunken du bist, dann bring ich dich um.“_

 

„Aber ein hübsches Kind hat er mir gemacht, ein kleines Mädchen…“ Sie schluckte. „Ein ganz liebes Kind.“

„Aber das ist doch schön.“

„Die Kleine ist mit drei Jahren… gestorben. An…Lungenentzündung.“ Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. „ Der Alte, der ist dann…der hat sich zu Tod gesoffen, kurz drauf. Danach war ich schlauer. Nicht schlau genug, um ledig zu bleiben, aber diesmal hab ich ums Geld geheiratet. Dachte ich. Ha! Anständig genug war er ja, geschlagen hat er mich nie, und gemeckert auch nur selten, aber das Geld, das er angeblich geerbt hatte, war schon längst verspielt. Ein Spieler war er nämlich, mein zweiter Ehemann. Und ein Kind hat er mir auch nicht gemacht, mir nicht. Nur mein sauer erspartes Geld hat er genommen und verspielt. Tja, der ist jetzt auch schon lange tot, und ich eine alte Schachtel, an die sich keiner mehr erinnern wird, wenn sie mal tot ist.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Krückstock und stemmte sich hoch. „Jetzt weißt du, warum ich traurig bin. Ja, so ist das mit dem Leben: Es ist grässlich, und dann stirbt man.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“

„Ja, für dich nicht. Für mich schon. So, und jetzt muss ich Holz sammeln.“

„Reicht es nicht?“ Er deutete auf den Haufen, den sie schon wieder ganz vergessen hatte.

„Oh. Ach so. Der ist wirklich für mich?“

„Aber ja – das habe ich doch gesagt.“

Wie unschuldig sie klingen konnten, diese Biester. Aber wenn er es nun doch ehrlich meinte?

„Na…vielleicht ist es doch besser, du trägst ihn für mich.“ Dann wusste er zwar, wo sie wohnte – aber drauf geschissen, er hätte ihr auch gestern schon folgen können.

Komisch, so früh am Tag schon wieder zu Hause zu sein.

„Hier wohnst du? Das ist aber ein hässliches Haus!“

Höflichkeit kannte der offenbar keine. Ja, hübsch war sie nicht, die kleine Hütte. Der Säufer hatte auch nie was daran repariert, und der Spieler…na, der war nie zuhause gewesen, von dem konnte man das auch nicht erwarten. Sie hätte ja selbst was gemacht, aber es war immer zu viel Anderes zu tun gewesen, mehr als notdürftiges Flickwerk hatte sie nie geschafft.

„Ich hätt auch gern ein Schöneres, aber da lässt sich nichts machen.“ Sie hätte natürlich zu ihrem Bruder ziehen können und sich von dessen Eheweib wie eine Dienstmagd behandeln lassen, aber davon hatte sie für ihr Lebtag genug. Nein, den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste sie sowieso, da wollte sie es wenigstens für sich selbst tun. Lang würde es ja eh nicht mehr gehen.

„Was tust du denn den ganzen Tag?“

„Na, jetzt wo ich kein Holz sammeln muss, kann ich mal wieder saubermachen.“ Wurde auch Zeit, das Haus starrte vor Dreck, abgesehen von der Küche. Die Küche hielt sie sauber, dass man vom Boden essen konnte, denn etwas wegwerfen, weil es runtergefallen war, was ihren zittrigen Händen oft genug passierte, das ging nicht. „Das…das mit dem Holz war lieb von dir“, überwand sie sich schließlich zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich bedeutete ihm das nichts. Es war wohl ein Scherz gewesen, ein merkwürdiger Elbenscherz, den sie nicht verstand.

Er lächelte. „Ja. Soll ich jetzt gehen?“

„Besser wär das.“

„Bis morgen.“ Und schon war er weg.

Sie schaffte es wirklich, fast das ganze Haus sauber zu machen. Gemütlich war das, abends bei einem kleinen Talglicht in einer sauberen Stube zu sitzen und zu spinnen, auch wenn die alten Hände dabei schmerzten. Besser als Holzsammeln allemal.

Nachts wachte sie auf und hörte auf dem Dachboden etwas rascheln. Es würden wohl nur Ratten sein. Sie musste mal wieder eine Falle aufstellen.  
Aber…ein bisschen zu laut für Ratten war das schon. Es klang, als wäre etwas umgefallen…Einbrecher? Aber sie hatte doch nichts. Da auf dem Boden war nichts, was sich zu stehlen lohnte, ihr bisschen Geld war unter dem Strohsack, auf dem sie schlief, und die Vorräte für den Winter waren im Keller und der Speisekammer…die wollte eh keiner stehlen.

Nein, vor Einbrechern brauchte sie keine Angst zu haben. Wenn sie im Schlaf ermordet wurde, na, dann war sie eben ein bisschen früher tot. Sie drehte sich um, fest entschlossen, einfach weiterzuschlafen.  
Es dauerte dann doch eine ganze Weile, bis sie es schaffte.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen, sie hatte gerade ihr Frühstücksbrot gegessen, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ach – du bist das.“ Ihr Bruder, natürlich, wen hatte sie denn auch sonst erwartet? „Was gibt es denn?“

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend…wollte sehen, wie du so zurechtkommst. Ob du vielleicht Hilfe brauchst…aber es geht dir ja gut.“

„Na, gut würd ich das nicht nennen, aber ich komm zurecht.“

„Du konntest es dir leisten, das Dach in Stand setzen zu lassen.“ Er klang fast vorwurfsvoll, als ob sie die paar Kröten, die er ihr ab und zu zusteckte, dafür vergeudet hätte.

„Das Dach? Na, das alte Loch ist schon noch drin, aber immerhin ist es nicht schlimmer geworden.“

„Nein, da ist kein Loch mehr drin“, sagte er, fast böse. „Du hast ja einen Geldscheißer.“

„Na, red keinen Unsinn. Komm, ich zeigs dir gleich.“ Sie ging hinaus, ein paar Schritte weg vom Haus – und starrte das Dach an. Das große Loch, das der Sturm ins Dach gerissen hatte, wo ein paar Latten gebrochen waren – das war weg. Einfach so. Als wär es nie dagewesen.

„Also…da brat mir doch einer einen Storch! Das ist doch…“ Das musste der Elb gewesen sein. Vielleicht verstand er das unter einem guten Witz. Oder er hatte das kaputte Dach so hässlich gefunden, dass er es nicht ausgehalten hatte.

„Willst du behaupten, du hast das nicht in Auftrag gegeben?“

„Na, mit welchem Geld denn? Nein, nein, Handwerker kann ich mir nicht leisten, und Mann hab ich ja seit Jahren keinen mehr, dem ich’s hätte auftragen können.“ Der Boden unter der Stelle war schon morsch gewesen, sie hatte nur einen Eimer darunterstellen können.

„Vielleicht hast du ja einen heimlichen Verehrer.“ Er lachte und schlug sich auf die Schenkel als hätte er einen grandiosen Witz gerissen.  
Na, sie hätte selbst drüber lachen können, wenn es nicht grad um sie gegangen wäre. Hübsch genug, um einen Verehrer zu haben, war sie nie gewesen, mit der krummen Nase und den vielen Leberflecken. Zum heiraten hatte es wohl gereicht, aber nur, weil sie sich den Männern an den Hals geworfen hatte. Da nahmen sie eben den Spatz in der Hand.

„Jaja, den hab ich bestimmt. Ja, ich komm zurecht.“

„Dann geh ich mal. Komm zu mir, wenn du was brauchst.“

„Ja, ja.“ Nur über ihre Leiche würde sie wie eine Bittstellerin an seine hübsche, mit Schnitzereien verzierte Haustür klopfen. Eher würde sie sich die Zunge abbeißen, als sein Eheweib auch nur um ein Pfund Mehl zu bitten.  
Er sagte das doch eh bloß, damit ihm ja keiner nachsagte, er lasse seine verwitwete Schwester verhungern.

Als er weg war, machte sie sich daran, die Rüben aus dem Boden ihres Gärtchens zu ziehen. Ihr Rücken beschwerte sich, aber das nutzte ihm wenig. Was getan werden musste, musste eben getan werden. Nur zu bald würde der erste Frost kommen und der würde nicht fragen, ob die Ernte eingebracht war.

„Gefällt dir das neue Dach? Meine Freunde haben mir geholfen.“

Der nun wieder. Sie sollte ihm wohl dankbar sein, aber dazu hatte sie wenig Lust – das dicke Ende würde sicher noch kommen. Wer wusste schon, was ein Elb in seinem hübschen Köpfchen so dachte?

„Ja, das sieht gut aus. Woher habt ihr die Ziegel?“ Wahrscheinlich gestohlen…

„Gestern gekauft.“ Er sah trat von einem Bein aufs Andere. „Ich…ich muss jetzt los. Äh. Das ist für dich.“ Er legte etwas neben das Beet, an dem sie gerade arbeitete, dann war er fort, schnell wie der Wind.

Es war ein Sträußchen aus Hagebutten und gelb leuchtenden Blättern. Sah aus, als hätte er es einfach von den Bäumen gerissen. Aber hübsch war es trotzdem. Warum tat er das? Um eine arme Alte ein bisschen aufzuheitern? Kannten Elben so etwas wie Mitgefühl?

Sie wurde ihn nicht mehr los. Mal kam er mit einem Strauß aus späten Wildblumen zu ihrem Haus, mal wartete er im Wald mit Holz auf sie. Die Blumen waren immer mit Gras gemischt, er pflückte wohl einfach eine Handvoll von dem, was gerade da war.  
Aber hübsch waren sie schon immer, wie ein Stückchen Wiese.  
Nicht wie die Wiese, die sie jeden Tag sah, sondern wie die, in der sie als kleines Mädchen gespielt hatte, voller Wunder und Geheimnisse. Seltsam – sie kannte die Blumen doch alle…aber es war wohl, weil ein Elb sie ihr gebracht hatte.

Eines Tages sah sie ihn im Wald, ohne dass er sie bemerkte. Er hob ein dünnes Birkenzweiglein auf, sah es lange an, und warf es dann achtlos fort.  
Er hatte wohl die Lust daran verloren, für sie Holz zu sammeln. Sie sah ihn noch eine Weile an. Schön war er, mit seinem goldblonden Haar, beinahe unwirklich, und jetzt erinnerte sie sich, wie gern sie als Kind einmal Elben hatte sehen wollen. Ha! Das war ihr schnell vergangen, als sie das „Glück“ als altes Weib dann mal gehabt hatte. Aber so wie jetzt, wenn er nicht wusste, dass sie da war, sah sie ihn gerne an. Ja, sonst wagte sie es nie so recht ihn anzuschauen, merkte sie nun. Mochte er auch in vielem wirken wie ein Kind, etwas Einschüchterndes hatte er doch an sich.  
Er ging langsam fort, immer wieder einen Zweig an einem Baum oder auf dem Boden lange ansehend, ohne sie zu bemerken.

Sie ging ihrer Arbeit nach wie sonst auch immer, und hatte das Holz gerade in ein grobes Tuch geschlagen, um es tragen zu können, da stand der Elb plötzlich neben ihr.

„Lass mich das tragen“, sagte er. „Nimm du das hier.“ Und er gab ihr ein Gebilde aus Weißdornzweigen, an denen noch die roten Früchte hingen, und Farnkraut, das nur ein wenig an einen Blumenstrauß erinnerte.

Es sah nach Winter aus. Nach Winter, und Bratäpfeln und warmem Ofen, und Schnee am Morgen.

 

„Wie heißt du?“ fragte er, als er das Holz vor ihrem Haus abgelegt hatte.

Fast hätte es ihm gesagt, da fiel ihr ein, dass es hieß, die Elben bekämen Zaubermacht über einen, dessen Namen sie kannten.

„Das musst du nicht wissen“, antwortete sie also. „Einen Namen braucht man nur, um jemanden zu rufen, und ich bin für mein Lebtag oft genug gelaufen, weil jemand rief.“

„Nein, rufen muss ich dich wirklich nicht“, sagte er, „Aber schön wäre es doch gewesen.“ Und dann war er fort.

Das Holz war echt, immer, sie probierte es bei jedem Stapel mit einem kleinen Zweig aus. Es brannte – dann konnte es kein elbischer Zauberscherz sein, oder? Nicht so ein Blödsinn wie Gold das beim Heimtragen zu Kohle wurde, wie es in den alten Geschichten erzählt wurde. Vielleicht waren es auch sowieso nur Geschichten, nichts weiter.


	4. Chapter 4

„Warum kommst du immer her?“ fragte sie schließlich, am letzten Herbsttag, an dem sie noch draußen gewesen war, um Bucheckern zu sammeln, und sich nicht einmal hatte bücken müssen. Der Winter lag in der Luft, das spürte sie in den Knochen.

„Ich mag dein Haar.“

„Was?“ Das war so eine Elbenantwort. So ein Quatsch, wie sie ihn immer vor sich hinsangen, wenn sie im Wald durch die Baumwipfel hopsten.

„Es ist schön. Wie Schnee.“ Er berührte ihren Haarknoten. „Glossfindel…Glosswen...Glosswen nîn.“  
Sie fragte nicht, was die elbischen Worte bedeuteten. Vielleicht war es nur Spott. Nein, sicher war es das, aber es war schöner, sich einzubilden, dass er ihr Altweiberhaar wirklich mochte.

„Ich werde den Winter nicht hier verbringen“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Wir besuchen meine Großeltern.“

„Ach.“ Komisch, irgendwie hatte sie sich an ihn gewöhnt. Es würde ihr fehlen, ihn hier stehen zu sehen, den Kopf schief gelegt wie ein Kind, und mit einem kleinen Geschenk, wie ein Kind es bringen würde…aber hübscher. Ja, es konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass die Blumen, die er ihr brachte, schöner schienen als die auf der Wiese. Es musste ein Elbenzauber darauf liegen.

„Du bist arm.“

Ja, das wusste sie. Warum sagte er ihr das?

„Ich gehe bei einer Goldschmiedin in die Lehre.“ Er griff in eine versteckte Tasche seines herbstfarbenen Elbengewands. „Das ist mein Gesellenstück.“

„Oh.“ Mehr sagte sie nicht dazu, mehr konnte sie gar nicht sagen.

Es war wunderschön. Eine kunstvoll geschmiedetes Geflecht silberner Drähte, gleichmäßig angeordnet, die sich verzweigten wie die Äste eines Baumes. Es erinnerte sie an etwas…so sah eine Schneeflocke aus, wenn man sie von ganz nahem anschaute. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie manchmal eine gefangen, auf ihrem braunen Mantel.

„Nimm sie, Glosswen. Nimm sie. Das Silber ist nicht viel wert, aber die Menschen kaufen so etwas gerne, nicht wahr? Du kannst sie verkaufen, wenn du in Not gerätst.“

„Das … das ist … das kann ich nicht annehmen …“

„Bitte. Es gehört mir, wirklich, die Meisterin hat es schon gesehen, ich brauche es nicht mehr. Nimm es nur.“

„Danke.“ Sie konnte es nicht noch einmal ablehnen. Es war schöner als alles, was sie je besessen hatte. Was machte es, wenn es nur ein dummer Elbenscherz war?  
Dass die Meisterin, von der er redete, nicht das Weib eines Meisters war, sondern selbst schmiedete…ja nun, das war vielleicht so bei den Elben. Eine Elbenjungfrau wäre sie gern gewesen.

„Wenn die Niphredil blühen, bin ich wieder hier, Glosswen.“

„Die was?“

„Die kleinen weißen Blumen. Weißtränen.“

Er musste Schneeglöckchen meinen.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Winter war lang und dunkel, wie alle Winter, aber diesmal schien es ihr nicht so. Der Schnee, der ihr sonst wie ein Leichentuch erschienen war, glitzerte wieder verzaubert, wie in ihrer Kindheit, und erinnerte sie nur daran, dass der Elb ihr Haar schön fand. Der Elb. Warum hatte er ihr nie seinen Namen gesagt?

Na, sie hatte natürlich auch nie danach gefragt. Aber jetzt wüsste sie ihn gern.  
Abends legte sie oft die Spindel beiseite und holte die Schneeflocke heraus. Ein Gesellenstück – ha, für einen Menschen wäre das ein Meisterwerk, sogar mehr als das. Seltsam, dass der Elb das gemacht haben sollte … er war doch wie ein Kind. Aber bei diesem letzten Besuch hatte er ganz erwachsen geklungen. Na, er war wohl auch schon ein paar hundert Jahre alt. Sie alterten ja nicht.  
Aber die Geschichten, die sie gehört hatte, über die Herrin des goldenen Waldes … diese Elben waren nicht albern, sie hüpften nicht durch Baumwipfel und sangen dumme Lieder oder verspotteten arme alte Weiber, die waren anders…er mochte wohl noch ein kleiner Junge sein, ein Elbenjunge, dem seine Eltern zu viel durchgehen ließen … aber Geselle war er jetzt schon … da musste er auch erwachsen sein, wenigstens fast. Merkwürdig, diese Elben.  
Ob er wohl wirklich wiederkommen würde?  
Sie musste ihm über den Winter doch langweilig werden. Er würde etwas Anderes finden, das er sich in den Kopf setzen konnte.

 

An einem Mittwintertag klopfte es an der Tür, aber es war nur ihr Bruder. „Du sonderst dich ab“, warf er ihr vor. „Hättest du uns nicht einmal besuchen können? Die Leute reden schon. Morgen musst du kommen.“

„Na, wenn du es durchaus willst…die Leute sollen ja nicht reden.“

Schön war es schon in der Wohnung ihres Bruders. Sein um viele Jahre jüngeres Weib hatte alles festlich hergerichtet, mit immergrünen Zweigen und Anhängern, die nur aus Messing waren, aber glänzten wie Gold; so fand sie, denn echtes Gold hatte sie nie gesehen.

Die Kinder sahen sich mit leuchtenden Augen um, sie trugen ihre besten Kleider und die Gesichter waren ihnen geschrubbt worden, dass sie immer noch ein wenig rot waren. Die ganze Familie war rund um den großen Tisch versammelt.

So allmählich tat es ihr Leid, dass sie eigentlich nicht hatte kommen wollen. Es war doch lieb von ihrem Bruder gewesen, sie einzuladen. Er hatte es wohl auch nicht nur getan, damit die Leute nicht redeten; sonst würde er doch kein so gutes Essen auftischen.

„Willst du nicht doch zu uns ziehen, Schwesterchen?“

Sie lächelte. Den schmeichelnden Ton kannte sie gut, so hatte er schon als Kind geredet, wenn er etwas wollte. Daran hatte sie der Elb erinnert…ja, jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Aber der Elb konnte es besser. 

„Na…nun…“

„Mir wächst hier alles über den Kopf“, warf ihre Schwägerin ein. „Ich könnte gut etwas Hilfe brauchen…“

„Mama, ist das die Tante, der Papa immer Geld gibt, statt uns neues Spielzeug zu kaufen?“ fragte da die Jüngste, ein Kind von so fünf oder sechs Jahren.

Ihr stieg das Blut ins Gesicht. So redete man also über sie! So… Ihre Hand, in der sie das Messer hielt, zitterte so sehr, dass ihr das Stückchen Fleisch auf den Boden fiel.

„Pass doch auf!“, sagte ihr Bruder

„Ja, das ist die Tante, aber darüber wollen wir jetzt nicht reden“, meinte ihre Schwägerin.

Sie stemmte sich an der Tischkante hoch, ging ein Schrittchen zur Seite, bückte sich mühevoll; und bekam endlich das Bröckchen Fleisch zu fassen.

Erst als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr die silberne Schneeflocke, die sie an einer Schnur unter dem Kleid trug, herausgefallen war.

„Was hast du da?“ fragte die jüngste Nichte. „Wie das glitzert!“

„Wo hast du das her?!“ rief ihr Bruder aus. „Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?”

„Gestohlen“, warf ihre Schwägerin ihr an den Kopf. 

Sie schluckte die Tränen herunter, die in ihrer Kehle aufstiegen. Wirkte sie denn wie eine Diebin? „Das habe ich geschenkt bekommen.“

„Ein rechter Tor muss das gewesen sein, der so etwas herschenkt“, meinte ihr Bruder. „Hast du eine Vorstellung, was das wert ist?“

„Unbezahlbar wird es sein.“

„Ganz genau! Du hättest mir gleich davon erzählen können. Von dem Erlös können wir in Saus und Braus leben!“

„Nein”, sagte sie und schloss eine Hand fest um die zierliche Flocke aus Silber. “Nein, das können wir nicht. Die gehört mir, und wird nicht verkauft.“

Die Schwägerin wollte etwas einwenden, aber ihr Bruder erinnerte sich wohl noch gut daran, was es geheißen hatte, wenn sie als Kind so gesprochen hatte. „Lass sie, es ist ihre Sache, was sie damit tut.”


	6. Chapter 6

Als der Frühling nahte, wurde sie unruhig. Manchmal trat sie noch im Nachthemd hinaus, um zu sehen, ob die Schneeglöckchen schon blühten. Natürlich war das dumm.  
Er hatte doch nur gemeint, dass er dann ungefähr da sein würde, wenn der Winter zu Ende war. Nicht genau, wenn die ersten Schneeglöckchen blühten.

Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Wie durch ein Wunder erkältete sie sich nicht. Es war, als würde ein Licht in ihr brennen, das sie von innen wärmte.

Und eines Morgens war es da, das erste Schneeglöckchen. Sie pflückte es behutsam, und sah es lange an.

„Ich bin zurück, Glosswen.“

Da stand er, in einem Gewand so weiß wie der Schnee, der gerade taute. Stattlich war er anzusehen. Dass sie das früher nie gemerkt hatte! Nein, ein kleiner Junge war er wirklich nicht. Wenn er auch bartlos war, so waren seine Schultern doch zu breit, um zu einem kleinen Jungen zu gehören, und seine Augen, blau wie sie waren, zu wissend.

„Was bedeutet das, „Glosswen“?“ Sie drückte das Schneeglöckchen an ihre Brust.

„Schneemädchen, bedeutet es.“ Er trat näher. „Ein Schneemädchen bist du, mit deinem schönen Haar. Glosswen nîn. Du solltest es öfter offen tragen.“  
Sanft berührte seine Hand ihr Haar, behutsam ließ er es durch seine Finger gleiten, sah es an, als finde er es wahrhaftig schön.

Es musste Spott sein, konnte nur Spott sein, doch es klang gar nicht so…aber oh, sie hatte gehört, wie Elben sein konnten. Grausam konnten sie sein, grausamer als Katzen, und die waren fürchterlich, wenn man mal darauf achtete.  
Ja, sicher konnte ein Elb ihr so schöne Dinge sagen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, die er gar nicht meinte.  
Aber sie hatte nicht mehr lange zu leben, warum nicht diesen schönen Traum genießen?

„Und wer bist du? Was ist dein Name?“

„Lalaithlanthir bin ich, Glosswen nîn. Ich glaubte schon, du würdest niemals fragen.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.“

Und das war sie wirklich. Nicht nur, weil unter seinen Geschenken jetzt die ersten Frühlingskräuter waren, die so angenehm frisch schmeckten, und auch nicht, weil ihr fast verschwundener Brennholzstapel vor dem Haus plötzlich über Nacht wuchs.

Nein, sie freute sich über sein Lachen, das klang wie ein kleiner Wasserfall, und über den zärtlichen Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er sie Glosswen nannte. Zärtlich. Ja, so klang er. Zärtlich, wie der Sohn, den sie nie gehabt hatte?  
Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass es so nicht klang, aber sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken.


	7. Chapter 7

Nach der Schneeschmelze ging sie selbst in den Wald, um Kräuter zu sammeln, und er war immer da. Lalaithlanthir … was für ein langer, umständlicher Name! Aber vergessen hatte sie ihn nicht, obwohl sie so vieles vergaß, seit sie alt geworden war.

Es passierte, als sie die erste Schlüsselblume gefunden hatte. Sie bückte sich, um sie zu pflücken, und als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, fiel ihr das Haar über die Schultern. Er hatte ihr die Haarnadeln herausgezogen.

„Warum darf ich dein Haar nie offen sehen, Glosswen?“ fragte er schmollend, und sie musste beinahe lachen, so kindlich sah er aus.

„Na, es gehört sich eben nicht, für eine Witwe. Hier –“ Sie gab ihm die Schlüsselblume. „Es heißt, wenn man die erste Blüte im Jahr isst, wird man das ganze Jahr nicht krank. Für mich lohnt sich das nicht mehr.“

„Elben werden nicht krank. Iss du sie.“ Er pflückte die Blüte vom Stengel „Hier.“ Seine Finger berührten ihre Lippen. Warm fühlte er sich an, wie ein Sonnenstrahl. Sie öffnete den Mund, und verschluckte die Blüte. Nicht krank werden, keine Schmerzen in den Knochen, den ganzen langen Winter…das wäre schön.

„Ich kenne noch eine Stelle, an der es diese Blume gibt. Lass uns nachsehen.“ Wie der Wind lief er davon, doch bevor sie sich noch wundern konnte, war er schon wieder da. „Ich vergesse immer, wie langsam du bist, Glosswen nîn.“ Es war kein Spott in seiner Stimme, er sagte es voller Zärtlichkeit. Als sei es eine süße kleine Eigenheit, wie Sommersprossen auf der Nase.

Die anderen Schlüsselblumen blühten noch nicht, und sie musste sich auf einen Baumstumpf setzen, um zu verschnaufen.

„Darf ich dein Haar flechten, Glosswen?“

„Wenn du magst.“ Was hatte er nur immer mit ihrem Haar? Er war fast wie ein Kätzchen, das an keinem Garnknäuel vorübergehen konnte, ohne damit zu spielen.  
Die Sonne wärmte sie, während sie auf der Lichtung saß und die flinken Finger des Elben durch ihr Haar glitten. Ja, wie ein Kätzchen war er, ein süßes Kätzchen, das mit ihr spielte und sie aufzuheitern versuchte. Das war wohl der Grund, warum sie ihn so gern hatte, denn ein Kind war er nicht wirklich, und von den Männern hatte sie für immer genug.

„Fertig. Du musst dich ansehen, Glosswen nîn. Ich kenne einen Teich in der Nähe.“ Er half ihr aufzustehen.

Ihr Spiegelbild war verschwommen, von den kleinen Wellen, die der leichte Wind machte, und mit dem langen, offenen Haar kam sie sich darin fast vor wie ein junges Mädchen. Man sah auch die Falten nicht so.

„Das ist hübsch, Lalaithlanthir.“

„Nicht hübsch. Schön. Du bist schön, Glosswen.“

Sie drehte sich langsam um. „Warum sagst du das?“ Es verwirrte sie, wenn er so sprach. Warum setzte er einem alten Weib solche Flausen in den Kopf?

„Weil es stimmt, Glosswen nîn.“

„Und was bedeutet dieses „nîn“?“ Vielleicht lenkte ihn das ab.

„’Mein’ heißt es. Mein Schneemädchen nenne ich dich. Willst du das sein?“ Sein Gesicht war plötzlich ganz dicht vor ihrem. Seine Lippen streiften ihre Stirn. „Willst du mein Schneemädchen sein?“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Was soll ich damit schon meinen, Glosswen nîn? Weise mich ab, wenn das dein Wille ist, aber stell mir keine dummen Fragen, denn das tut mir weh. Du willst mir doch nicht ohne Not wehtun, Glosswen?“ Seine Miene war ernst, so ernst wie sonst nie.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie konnte es nicht länger leugnen: Lalaithlanthir verhielt sich nicht wie der Sohn, den sie nie gehabt hatte, aber er war auch nicht wie ein Kätzchen…ein Elbenjüngling war er, und das war wohl etwas ganz Anderes als die Männer, die sie gekannt hatte. 

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Und ich hab dich ja auch gern. Aber…aber…du kannst doch nicht…das geht doch nicht…ich bin doch viel zu alt für dich!“

„Wie alt bist du denn, Glosswen?“

„Siebenundsiebzig Jahre sind es nun.“

Er lachte hell auf. „Ach, Glosswen nîn, das ist schade, denn dann bin ich zu alt für dich. Siebenhundert Mal habe ich die Niphredil verblühen sehen, fast zehnmal älter als du bin ich also. Wenn du mich aber trotzdem nehmen willst, so soll es kein Hindernis sein.“

„Aber…aber…“ Es war doch absurd, und die Leute würden lachen, sie war alt und hässlich, selbst wenn sie sich jetzt vorkam wie ein junges Mädchen…aber hatte sie nicht auch ein bisschen Glück verdient? Sollte sie es ablehnen, weil es zu spät kam, wie ein törichtes junges Mädchen den Liebsten fortschickte, wenn er zum Stelldichein nicht rechtzeitig gekommen war?

Nein. Sie war kein törichtes junges Mädchen mehr.

„Wenn du mich hässliches altes Weib haben willst, dann sollst du mich haben, Lalaithlanthir, dann will ich dein Schneemädchen sein.“

Sein Lachen perlte wie Frühlingsregen. „Du scherzt, Glosswen nîn, aber es soll mir recht sein. Nenn dich ein hässliches altes Weib, aber sei mein.“ Er zog sie in seine Arme, küsste erst ihre Stirn, drückte dann seine warmen, jungen Lippen auf ihren welken Mund. „Sei mein…Glosswen nîn.“

Sie meinte, ihr müsse das Herz zerspringen vor Glück, aber nein, es hielt und schlug weiter, schnell und so laut, dass sie es hören konnte.

Lalaithlanthir drückte sie an sich, streichelte ihr durchs Haar, und bedeckte die kleinen Zöpfe, die er ihr geflochten hatte, mit Küssen.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Frühling wurde wärmer und allmählich blühten immer mehr Blumen. Lalaithlanthir flocht Kränze aus blauen Blüten, die er ihr aufs Haar setzte. Sie trug es jetzt immer offen, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen im Wald war. Es sah ja keiner.  
Vielleicht lachten seine Elbenfreunde in den Baumwipfeln über sie, aber das sollte ihr recht sein, wenn er sie nur weiter küsste, mit seinen weichen Lippen, die nach Frühlingssonne schmeckten, und ihr jeden Morgen mit seinen geschickten schmalen Händen das Haar flocht.

Er küsste sie oft, doch seine Küsse wurden anders. Heftiger. Leidenschaftlicher?  
Immer öfter legte er seine Hände auf ihre Taille während er sie küsste, drückte sie eng an sich, und sie meinte zu spüren, dass…nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Aber es war so. Sie gestand es sich sein, als er sie an den glatten Stamm einer Buche drückte, und beim Küssen seine Zunge über ihre Lippen fahren ließ.  
Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie tat, da hatte sie schon die Arme um ihn geschlungen und zog ihn näher. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie wollte mehr davon, mehr…  
„Ganz in der Nähe weiß ich ein schönes Moospolster, Glosswen nîn. Es ist ganz weich…und wenn es dir zu kalt ist, kann ich meinen Mantel darüber legen.“  
„Wenn ich doch nur ein paar Jahre jünger wäre…“  
„Was hat das mit deinem Alter zu tun, Glosswen nîn? Du musst nicht weit laufen, und auch nicht schnell. Nein, ich kann dich sogar tragen, wenn ich darf?“ Sie nickte, und er hob sie auf seine Arme, als sei sie seine Braut, die er über die Schwelle tragen wollte.

„Es sind nicht nur meine Beine, die alt sind, Lalaithlanthir. Es ist…Hast du schon einmal mit einem Weib geschlafen?“

Er lachte hell auf und wirbelte sie herum. Immer lauter wurde sein Lachen, bis er sie schließlich absetzte, und sich an einen Baum lehnen musste, so sehr erschöpfte es ihn. „Ohne…ohne eine Miene zu verziehen!“ Er japste. „Glosswen, du bist zu komisch.“

„Was ist so witzig daran?“ Gut, sie hatte vergessen, wie alt er war. Natürlich hatte er schon. Welcher junge Mann fand nicht irgendwann ein Mädchen, das nicht besser war, als er es haben wollte? Und er hatte viel Zeit gehabt, solche Mädchen zu suchen.  
Trotzdem, er hätte nicht lachen müssen. Es tat auch so weh genug, nur eine von vielen zu sein.

„Du scherzt nicht?“ Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Du kannst es wirklich nicht sehen?“

„Was sehen?“

„Dass ich nicht verheiratet bin, Glosswen nîn.“

„Woran sollte ich das sehen?“ Sie wusste so wenig über Elben – war es bei ihnen Sitte, dass auch die Männer vor der Ehe keusch blieben? Doch wie sollte das denn jemand prüfen?

„Sehen, an meinen Augen, hören in meiner Stimme, und fühlen, in der Art, wie ich dich umarme. Du bist eine Sterbliche – ich vergaß. Ihr könnt es wohl wirklich nicht merken.“

Er nahm sie bei den Schultern. „Ach Glosswen nîn, ich hätte es dir wohl sagen sollen. Wie komisch muss dir mein Werben vorgekommen sein! Nun verstehe ich, warum du so kühl, ja beinahe abweisend warst, den ganzen Herbst über. Hast du überhaupt gemerkt, dass ich um dich werbe? Manchmal schien es mir, als hieltest du alles für einen dummen Scherz.“

„Das habe ich wirklich. Aber nicht, weil ich dachte, du seist schon verheiratet. Du bist ein Elb, unsterblich und schön, und ich…“

„Ah, es mag selten sein, aber es kommt vor. Verliebte sich nicht auch die schöne Luthien in einen Menschen?“

„Ich weiß nichts davon.“

„Du kennst das Lied nicht? Glosswen nîn, du musst es hören, und ich will, dass du es von mir zum ersten Mal hörst, obwohl ich ein schlechter Sänger bin, und obwohl ich es nicht übersetzen kann – aber ich will dir später einmal erklären, was die einzelnen Strophen bedeuten.“

Sie verstand nicht ein Wort von dem elbischen Lied, das er ihr vorsang, und sie verstand erst recht nicht, warum er sich einen schlechten Sänger nannte, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und lauschte seiner schönen Stimme.

Als er geendet hatte, zog er sie abermals an sich. „Was spricht nun dagegen, Glosswen nîn, dass wir uns lieben? Habe ich mich getäuscht, eben? Willst du es gar nicht?“

„Wollen täte ich schon, sehr gern, nur ...es könnte mir wehtun.“ Es hatte schon als sie jünger gewesen war oft wehgetan, auch lange, nachdem sie kein Mädchen mehr war. „Ich bin ausgetrocknet wie ein altes Blatt.“

„Zerbrechlich bist du also geworden mit dem Alter, Glosswen nîn – sollte ich dich vielleicht besser Glasmädchen nennen? Aber hab keine Angst, ich werde dich behandeln wie den feinsten Kristall.“

Er liebkoste sie zärtlich, und tat ihr wirklich nicht weh. Dafür tat er ganz merkwürdige Dinge. Sie war gewohnt, dass es sich recht gut anfühlte, dass der Mann sich dann nach vielem Keuchen und Stöhnen zur Seite rollte und einschlief, während sie mit einem Gefühl unbestimmter Enttäuschung wach liegen blieb.  
In der verliebten Anfangszeit hatte sie ihrem ersten Mann dann gern beim Schlafen zugesehen.

Lalaithlantir aber streichelte und küsste sie überall, unter vielen gewisperten Fragen danach, was sie wohl am angenehmsten finde, und als sie ihn schließlich scheu berührte, fühlte sie Begehren wie nie zuvor. 

„Das … das habe ich noch nie zuvor erlebt“, sagte sie nachher, als ihr danach war, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und einzuschlafen.

„Ich weiß, Glosswen nîn. Ach, ich wünschte du wärest mir früher aufgefallen.“

„Dann könntest du mich nicht Schneemädchen nennen. Früher war mein Haar grau.Und ganz früher einmal schwarz.“

„Schwarz war es? Nun wünsche ich mir noch mehr, dich früher gekannt zu haben.“

„Wenn du schwarzes Haar genauso magst wie weißes, warum hast du dann keine Elbenmaid genommen?“

„Ach Glosswen nîn – glaubst du denn, ich liebte nur dein Haar?“ Er lachte hell auf.

„Das hast du gesagt, im Herbst.“

„Es war doch nur ein Scherz. Was hätte ich auch sonst sagen sollen? Dass ich die Art liebe, wie du gehst? Wie du alles, was dein ist, verteidigst? Dass du dich nicht scheust, einem, der es verdient hat, ins Gesicht zu spucken? Das hättest du doch noch weniger verstanden.“

„Ja, das hätte ich noch weniger verstanden. Du hast mich doch dafür verspottet, dass ich so langsam bin.“

Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ach, ich war so dumm, Glosswen nîn, so dumm … ich habe nicht gewagt, dir zu sagen, was ich fühle … ja, ich wollte es nicht einmal vor mir selbst zugeben, warum ich dir immer folgen musste. Doch statt die Zeit zu nutzen, die wir haben, habe ich sie vergeudet, und dich gequält…ach, Glosswen nîn, es tut mir so Leid. Du schienst so stark, ich habe nicht geahnt, dass ich dir wehtun könnte, mit meinen dummen Spötteleien.“

„Das ist vergeben und vergessen“, sie lächelte, und fühlte sich wahrhaft wie ein junges Mädchen. „Nun sind wir ja zusammen.“ Und wenn es nach diesem Sommer zuende sein sollte, dann hatte sie immer noch mehr bekommen, als sie seit ihrer Mädchenzeit zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Aber sag, Lalaithlanthir, was ist, wenn es herauskommt, dass wir beisammen gelegen haben? Mir mag es freilich gleich sein, aber was werden deine Freunde von dir denken?“

„Neidisch werden sie sein, mein schönes Schneemädchen“, er lächelte, doch dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Nein, leicht wird es nicht werden, heute Abend vor meine Eltern zu treten, das weiß ich wohl. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Du sollst glücklich sein.“

„Ach, sie werden es dir schon nicht ansehen.“

Er maß sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick, und ihr wurde, vielleicht zum ersten Mal, wahrhaft bewusst, wie alt er schon war. „Ja, Glosswen nîn…es wird alles gut werden.“  
Doch es war Zweifel in seiner Stimme, das hörte sie.


End file.
